David Hofer
David Hofer war der Antagonist der 11. Staffel. Er war der Sohn von Beatrice Stahl und Bernd Steinfeld sowie der Vater von Tom Sigurdson. Er war der Halbbruder von Desirée Bramigk und Frederik Stahl. Außerdem war er der Neffe von Charlotte Saalfeld und der Cousin von Robert und Alexander Saalfeld. Michael N. Kühl spielte David Hofer. Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte er in Folge 2267 (30.07.2015), seinen letzten in Folge 2705 (12.06.2017). In Folge 2896 erreichte die Nachricht, dass David in einem Krankenhaus in Guatemala ums Leben gekommen ist, den Fürstenhof. Beziehungen Verwandte *Ernst Hofer †, Großvater *Luise Hofer †, Großmutter **Bernd Steinfeld †, Vater **Beatrice Stahl †, Mutter *** Ich ****Tom Sigurdson, Sohn ****verstorbenes Kind, (mit Alina Steffen) ***Desirée Bramigk, Halbschwester mütterlicherseits **Friedrich Stahl †, Stiefvater ***Frederik Stahl †, Halbbruder mütterlicherseits ***Niklas Stahl, Stiefbruder ***Leonard Stahl, Stiefbruder ****Gabriel Stahl, Stief-Neffe ***Sophie Stahl †, Stiefschwester ***Martin Windgassen, Stiefbruder ***Luisa Wegener, Stiefschwester ***Mila Stahl, Stiefschwester ***Mara Dietrich †, Stiefschwester **Charlotte Saalfeld, Tante **Werner Saalfeld, Onkel ***Robert Saalfeld, Cousin ****Valentina Saalfeld, Nichte 2. Grades ****Joshua Winter, Neffe 2. Grades ***Alexander Saalfeld, Cousin ****Hannah Saalfeld, Nichte 2. Grades ****Peter Saalfeld, Neffe 2. Grades **Cosima Saalfeld †, Tante (off.) ***Lena Zastrow, Cousine (off.) ***Markus Zastrow, Cousin (off.) ***Herr Zastrow, Cousin (off.) ***Lukas Zastrow, Cousin (off.) ****Anna Zastrow, Nichte 2. Grades (off.) Freunde *Philipp von Kehling †, bester Freund *Nils Heinemann *Luisa Wegener *Tina Sigurdson *Clara Lechner *William Newcombe, Ex-Mitbewohner *Sven Elvestad Liebschaften *Luisa Wegener, Ex-Frau (annulliert) *Rosalie Engel, Ex-Flirt *Alina Steffen †, Ex-Affäre *Pia Reiter †, One-Night-Stand *Tina Sigurdson, One-Night-Stand und große Liebe (Mutter seines Sohnes) *Anja Ransmayer, Ex-Freundin Bekannte * Hermann Stürzebecher † * Siggi Meyser * Alexandra Auerbach * Norman Kowald * Michael Niederbühl * Poppy Saalfeld † * Patrick Auerbach * Paul Raspe * Isabelle Raspe * Adrian Lechner * André Konopka * Olaf Knieström * Melli Konopka * Sigmund Sorge * Natascha Schweitzer * Carsten Sperr Feinde *Sebastian Wegener *Alina Steffen † *Eric Larsen † *Oskar Reiter *Beatrice Stahl † Arbeit * Sommelier im Fürstenhof Kriminalität Mordversuche * Beatrice Stahl † (versuchte sie zu erwürgen) Entführungen * Beatrice Stahl † (entführte sie zusammen mit Isabelle Raspe, um sie anschließend zu einem schriftlichen Geständnis zu zwingen) Sonstiges * betäubte Beatrice Stahl mit Chloroform Geschichte Staffel 11 left|thumb|220px|Beatrice ist schockiert: Hermanns Tod durchkreuzt all ihre Pläne. David kommt an den Fürstenhof, um bei der Hochzeit seiner Mutter Beatrice Hofer mit Hermann Stürzebecher dabei zu sein. Wie auch seine Mutter ist er hinter Hermanns Geld her, um sich einen besseren Lebensstandard zu ermöglichen. Doch dann stirbt Hermann einen Tag vor der Hochzeit. Beatrice sucht nach seinem Tod sein Zimmer nach dem Testament ab, in dem steht wer Erbe seines Vermögens sein wird. Als sie es gefunden hat muss sie leider feststellen, dass Hermanns Ziehtochter Luisa Reisiger das Geld erben wird. Sie versteckt das Testament, damit es niemand findet, doch dann begegnet sie Friedrich Stahl, welcher ihr sagt, dass wenn das Testament nicht in drei Monaten auftaucht, das Geld an den Staat übergeben wird. Sie versucht eine Lösung zu finden und beschließt, ihren Sohn David auf Luisa anzusetzen. David und Luisa heiraten schließlich. Zuerst empfindet David für Luisa nur Abneigung doch später verliebt er sich wirklich in sie. Später lässt Beatrice David von Eric Larsen entführen, um so an das Geld zu kommen. Doch dann kommt es zu einem Gerangel, bei dem Beatrice Eric in Notwehr erschießt, als dieser David versucht zu erwürgen. Als David zur Polizei will, schlägt sie ihn im Wald nieder, woraufhin er ins Koma fällt. Als sich David dann wieder an alles erinnert, täuscht er einen Selbstmord vor und entführt zusammen mit Isabelle Raspe, welche von Beatrice bedroht wird, um von ihr ein schriftliches Geständnis zu bekommen. Nach einer Weile schreibt sie das Geständnis und David will damit zur Polizei. Beatrice rennt ihm hinterher und läuft Luisa vor das Auto und es kommt zu einem Unfall. Beide werden ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert und Beatrice gesteht Luisa alles und zeigt Reue. Am nächsten Tag bittet Luisa David das Geständnis zu verbrennen, was er schließlich auch tut. Staffel 12 In der zwölften Staffel verliebt sich David in Tina Sigurdson. Nach einem Kuss zwischen den beiden, kommt Tina aber schließlich mit Oskar Reiter zusammen. So kommt es zwischen David und Oskar öfters mal zu Streit und Prügeleien, welche Tina verunsicherten. Als Oskars Schwester Pia bei einem Autounfall stirbt, macht er Tina deshalb schwere Vorwürfe, sodass sich Tina von Oskar trennt. Später kommt es zu einem One-Night-Stand zwischen ihr und David, woraufhin sie schwanger wird. David kommt schließlich dahinter, dass sein bester Freund Philipp von Kehling tot ist. Dessen Leiche wurde von Melli Morgenstern und André Konopka im Wald gefunden, die Oskar nach dem Umbau der Brauerei vergraben hat. David beschimpft Oskar als Mörder und rät Tina sicherlich von ihm zu trennen. Schließlich wird Oskar verhaftet und Tina und er heiraten im Gefängnis. Doch Tina ist sich trotzdem nicht sicher, wen sie mehr liebt. Um Tina endlich für sich zu gewinnen, heuert seine Mutter Beatrice Hofer Sigmund Sorge an. Dieser soll vor der Polizei behaupten, dass er gesehen hat wie Oskar Philipp ermordet hat. Aus Liebe zu Tina, pfeift David Sorge jedoch zurück. Am Ende wird Oskar aus der U-Haft entlassen, als endlich die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt, dass nicht er sondern Pia Philipp in Notwehr erschlagen hat, da dieser sie vergewaltigen wollte. Seit seiner Kindheit glaubt David, er habe seinen Vater Bernd Steinfeld erschossen. Nach seiner Erblindung findet er heraus, dass nicht er, sondern seine Mutter Beatrice seinen Vater auf dem Gewissen hat. Staffel 13 In seinem Zorn versucht er, Beatrice zu erwürgen, jedoch gehen Alfredo Morales-Diaz und Tina Sigurdson dazwischen. Als er daraufhin von der Polizei gesucht wird, muss er fliehen und damit den Fürstenhof, seine große Liebe Tina und seinen noch ungeborenen Sohn Tom Sigurdson verlassen. David erfährt die Wahrheit - Sturm der Liebe - Spannende Momente David versucht Beatrice zu erwürgen - Sturm der Liebe - Spannende Momente Davids Flucht - Sturm der Liebe - Spannende Momente Staffel 14 thumb|220px|Carsten Sperr behauptet, David zu sein. In Folge 2885 steht der mysteriöse Carsten Sperr vor Tinas Wohnung und behauptet, David zu sein und dass er, aufgrund eines schweren Autounfalls, nun ein neues Gesicht trägt. Kurz darauf durchsuchen Tina und Davids Schwester Desirée Bramigk Carstens Gästezimmer und finden den verloren gegangenen Teddy von David und Tinas gemeinsamem Sohn Tom. Die beiden bleiben misstrauisch und sie glauben, dass Carsten ein Betrüger ist. Desirée will ihn schließlich mit Fangfragen als Betrüger entlarven, dieser kann jedoch jedes Detail beantworten und sucht unterdessen die Nähe zu Tina. Da Tina ihm immer noch nicht glauben will, lässt er sie einen Gentest machen. Das Ergebnis besagt, dass Carsten tatsächlich David ist, doch es ist gefälscht. Tina lässt sich jedoch immer noch nicht täuschen, bis Carsten seine Taktik ändert: Er behauptet, David sei entführt worden und liefert dafür sogar ein Foto als Beweis. Er bietet Tina an, ihr Davids Aufenthaltsort zu verraten, sollte sie bei seinem Plan mitspielen und ihm so helfen, an Davids Erbanteil von Beatrices hinterlassenem Vermögen zu kommen. Doch als Christoph Saalfelds Handlanger As. Schulz in Desirées Auftrag das vermeintliche Beweisfoto als Collage entlarvt, erzählt Carsten Tina, kurz bevor er von der Polizei verhaftet wird, die Wahrheit: David ist in einem Krankenhaus in Guatemala ums Leben gekommen. Hintergrundwissen *David wurde am 15.07.1988 geboren (Folge 2693) *Luisa und Davids Lied war "You Are the Sunshine of My Life" von Stevie Wonder it:David Hofer Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Männliche Antagonisten Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 11 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 12 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 13 Kategorie:Bösewichte Kategorie:Intriganten Kategorie:Familie Hofer Kategorie:Familie Stahl Kategorie:Kellner Kategorie:Angestellte des Fürstenhofs